


Foolin'

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Missing Yuri, Otayuri Friendship Starting to Become More, april fool's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri's disappeared.  Otabek's not worried at first, because it's April Fool's Day and he blows it off as a prank.  He's... sort of right.





	Foolin'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Camille:  
> I have an idea: Yurio goes skydiving without telling everyone, so Lilia and Yakov and the other skaters are in panic mode, and when they find out what Yurio they all faint!

At first, Otabek thought it was some kind of April Fool’s Day prank. Viktor was known to pull shit on April first, so when Viktor called him and said that Yuri was missing – “Russian Yuri, your Yuri, not my Yuuri” – he blew it off as a prank. When Mila called and said the same thing, well, Viktor was just really into it, he guessed. Yuuri wasn’t hard to explain either, of course Viktor’s husband would go along with Viktor’s prank. Georgi made a little less sense. Yakov made a lot less sense, but then again, Yakov had to have a pretty good sense of humor to have put up with Viktor for all those years.

When Lilia called, though, Otabek couldn’t believe it was a prank anymore. The closest Lilia got to a prank was telling Yuri one more runthrough of something and then finding fault after fault to declare that “that one didn’t count, do it again.”

“We can’t find Yuri, he won’t answer his phone, there’s nothing on social media, and no one was asked to look after Potya. Why are you taking this so lightly? I thought he was your best friend.”

Otabek sighed. “He is. It’s just… it’s April 1st, I thought Viktor had organized a rink-wide prank on me. Or Yuri had."

"If this is a prank of Yuri's, it's in extremely poor taste, and he will regret it dearly by the time I'm done with him."

Otabek flinched. Yuri complained about Lilia being strict and demanding when she was in a good mood. Lilia determined to punish Yuri... Otabek made a note to start preparing care packages of medicine and comfort food. "I’ll start doing what I can to find him, and I will call you as soon as I find out anything or he shows up here. Yuuri’s talked to Yuuko or Mari already, right?”

“No, he hasn’t. Why?”

“Yuri loves Hasetsu and if he’s got something he needs to talk to a parent about that he doesn’t want to talk to you or Yakov or Viktor or Nikolai about, he’ll call Yuuko. It’s worth calling out there, at least.”

“I’ll pass that along to Yuuri. Thank you.” Lilia hung up, and Otabek got to work.

 

First stop: Phichit. If anyone could puzzle a hint out of Yuri’s recent social media despite today’s blackout, it would be Otabek or Phichit. This one, Yuuri had thought of, as Phichit was already on the case. If anyone from the rink knew anything, they would have spoken up by now, so Otabek started working on Yuri’s other friends. Leo had nothing, and neither did Kenjirou.

Emil was the one who gave him the lead. They’d known each other since novices, but only recently with Yuri becoming more comfortable with the idea of having friends had he admitted that Emil was one. “He’d been talking about wanting to celebrate his eighteenth birthday in style, and asked me what I did for mine. I told him I went skydiving. There is no way he was going to go before Worlds, but he may not care as much about the Team Trophy.”

“Thanks, Emil. If that’s where he is, Yakov is going to kill him.”

“My coach hasn’t killed me yet!”

Otabek hung up and called Viktor. “Emil thinks Yuri may have gone skydiving. It’s something to look into.”

“SKYDIVING?!”

“Yeah.”

“Jumping out of an airplane with nothing but a parachute between him and certain death, and even more stress on the legs when he lands than a quad axel?!”

“Look, don’t yell at me, this one’s not my fault. Yell at Yuri when you find him, or Emil for giving him the idea, not me.” Otabek hung up. He kept looking for anything else, in case the skydiving didn’t pan out, but somehow, deep in his stomach, he knew.

 

Mila was the one who found him. She sent out a text letting everyone know. Yuri was up in the plane now. It was the most nervewracking hour of Otabek’s year, waiting to call Yuri.

Yuri picked up. “If you’re calling to bitch at me too, just shove it. Already heard it all from Yakov and Viktor.”

“Oh, really? They said what I was going to? Viktor, I might believe, but Yakov?”

“I have the World Team Trophy in a week and a half, I have enough stress on my legs without jumping out of airplanes, I could have hurt myself, what if my parachute had malfunctioned, why didn’t I tell anyone I was doing this, which if they’d stop and think about it for two seconds they’d know, duh, I didn’t tell anyone because they were gonna try to stop me and it’s April Fool’s Day which would buy me time while everyone thought I was pulling a prank. Anything you’d like to add?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Okay. Fine. Let’s hear it.”

“Yuri Plisetsky, I am supposed to be your best friend. We have been talking about being more than that. I trust you with everything, all my secrets, even the ones that could have destroyed our friendship.”

“It's not that I didn't trust you with this, Beka, I swear. I just didn’t want you to have to deal with Yakov and Viktor’s rage for lying to them.”

“There is a nice obvious solution to that, you fucking idiot.”

“There is? What?”

“TAKE ME WITH YOU NEXT TIME YOU GO SKYDIVING!” Otabek hung up and, before he could catch himself, threw his phone at the wall. He had to smile as he realized he was picking up Yuri’s bad habits. The phone was ringing before he could get over to pick it up and call Yuri back. “Hi, Yura. Sorry about that.”

“You shouldn’t be. You’re right. I should’ve asked you to come. You wouldn’t be in as much trouble with your coach, because you’re done for the season, and you’ve never had a problem going along with my crazy ideas before. I gotta go, Yakov kinda passed out from yelling at me so much so Viktor’s picking me up and taking me to the rink and he just got here, but I had to apologize first.”


End file.
